The Administrative Core will provide overall management and integration in the Program Project. Specific guidance and resources to the project, including those supported by Consortium arrangements, include: 1. Ongoing advice and assistance to Project Leaders and research personnel. 2. Scientific review, evaluation and critique by internal and external scientific advisory groups. 3. Development of new efforts or modification of plans for the wori< in individual projects. 4. Oversight of Core B-Tissue Culture, and Core C-lmaging and Computational Resources, to assure service to each project. 5. Oversight of the Consortium projects, in liaison with the University of Rochester's Office of Research and Project Administration, and ttie Office of Research Accounting and (Costing Standards. 6. Provision for a seminar series, including invited speakers, monthly working luncheon meefings, and semi-annual internal reviews, retreats, and an annual external review.